1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of label removal methods and apparatus and in particular to methods and apparatus for cutting a slit in a pressure sensitive label attached to a slender glass vessel
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various reasons exist to remove adhesively applied labels to glass vessels or vessels. One particular need is in the pharmacological field. Typically, pharmaceutical vessels or vessels comprise glass ampoules, syringes, and cartridges (needless syringes) that may, for example contain a single application of a medicine to be injected by a syringe into a patient. Again typically, but not necessarily, the ampoules, syringes or cartridges comprise a small diameter, slender vessel having a length relatively large as compared to the vessel diameter.
Such vessels are typically wrapped with a printed pressure sensitive label that is usually transparent and made from a plastic film. In most instances the label ends that are parallel to the axial axis of the vessel overlap each other by a relatively small amount, perhaps 10 to 20 percent of the vessel diameter. In one method to remove the pressure sensitive label, the initial step is to cut, actually slit, the label lengthwise, i.e. along the length of the vessel. The advent of a slit edge provides for a starting location to begin the process of removing the label
The type of slit to be cut can vary from one that simply cuts the label in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the vessel or one that provides a space between the slit ends along the periphery of the vessel's surface. The latter type is more preferred in that a discrete edge is made available that can be advantageously used in the process of label removal.
Therefore, what is needed are methods and apparatus for slitting a pressure sensitive label that is affixed to a slender glass vessel such that the label cab be more easily and efficiently removed. The present invention is directed to the process of making a spaced slit along the length of a pressure sensitive label attached to a slender glass vessel and accordingly achieves the aforesaid goal.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.